


Passion Illuminating the Worlds

by pengiesama



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Embarrassingly Sincere Ode to Kingdom Hearts as a Series, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, More characters to be added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: A trio of keyblade wielders investigate the darkness spreading across the worlds and the disappearance of the Masters. Along the way, ruins are explored, ice cream is eaten, people get transformed into animals (vertebrate and in-), and Mikleo and Sorey hopefully manage to have a chat about their feelings.





	Passion Illuminating the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you knew what you were getting into when you clicked that link. There's nothing more I can say other than to strap in for a very self-indulgent ride.

 

\--

 

“Hmm. Gramps was right that I’d probably find you here.”

Sorey paused mid-lick to his colorful ice cream bar, then turned around to smile sheepishly.

“Guess that’s why he’s the Master, huh? And I’m not.”

Not a Master, not allowed to even try the exam, and certainly not allowed to leave their tiny home world. Not allowed to follow Mikleo, even though they’d been inseparable ever since that night Sorey had shown up. He’d been found wandering in a daze in Elysia’s wildflower fields, staring at the meteor shower overhead. Sorey couldn’t remember a thing about his life before then – his memory began with those stars, and Mikleo reaching out his hand.

Mikleo had been the one to find him, had been the one to stay by his side. They’d trained together, and had spent so many nights watching the night sky and excitedly tracing their fingers across an old star map they’d nicked from Gramps’ library, chattering about what this world here must be like, or this one, or this one…

The idea of sitting alone on their spot on the hill, staring at the sky, wondering where Mikleo might be, whether he was having fun without him, whether he was safe…it was unbearable. And so, the night before Mikleo’s mastery exam, gripped by an unshakeable determination, Sorey ran away on his own. He would prove to Gramps that he was worthy of the keyblade that he wielded, and was worthy of taking the mastery exam by Mikleo’s side.

There was just the matter of…how he would manage that proving, exactly. He’d idly wandered through the pathways on his (extremely awesome) glider, and found himself drawn to this particular world – full of joy and color, and friendly people, and, most excitingly, full of ice cream and kart-racing. It seemed like a good place to rest and gather his thoughts, and enact a plan of action. Sorey supposed he wasn’t really surprised Mikleo had found him so quickly. He was sure that he’d be able to sense Mikleo’s heart no matter where he went, too.

Mikleo sighed and clanked over to where Sorey sat, watching the sun set. He hadn’t taken his armor off yet, which probably meant he’d just landed. His twin capes fluttered in the breeze as he slid his helmet off and settled himself beside Sorey; his movements as easy and graceful in that foreboding armor as they were in his normal clothing. He was always so quick to eel away from Sorey during their sparring matches; to slip from Sorey’s grasp just enough to hit him square in the face with an ice spell. Never quite quick enough to avoid Sorey’s tickle counterattack, though. Probably that armor would protect him from that now, unfortunately. Sorey poked him in the side to test this theory, and Mikleo jumped from reflex alone; scowling at him.

“You know why Gramps didn’t want you leaving, Sorey. Especially all alone.”

“‘He just wants to keep you safe’, is that it?” Sorey asked, a bit sour. He took another bite of his ice cream to try and sweeten his mood. Mikleo was here with him again, after all. “But he has no problem with you flying off and having adventures across the universe, apparently.”

“I insisted on going through the mastery training. Gramps doesn’t want me in danger, either. But I can manage on my own more than you can, because I don’t have a giant target painted on my chest.”

Mikleo allowed his armor to dissipate, leaving him in his ordinary clothing – and leaving him free to draw Sorey into a tight hug.

“I wanted to be a master so I can protect that light of yours. Can you at least let me have that much, and stop making me have to chase you across the universe?”

“It’d be a lot easier to protect me if I’m right there at your side to protect,” Sorey noted.

Mikleo sighed, and drew back to rest his forehead on Sorey’s. His expression was long-suffering, and more than a little annoyed, but Sorey could see the smile tugging on his lips.

“Do I even have a choice in the matter?” Mikleo asked wearily.

“Nah,” Sorey said.

The sun was setting, and soon, Sorey would have to take that nice mouse lady up on her offer of a place to stay for the evening. But there was still time to sit and chat, and he’d heard there would be fireworks later on. And now, he had such sublime company to experience it all with.

“You’ve got to try the ice cream in this world. There’s this one that looks like a duck, and tastes like raspberries…”

 

\--

 

Elysia was a tiny place. Tiny and secluded, and thoroughly sealed off from the outer worlds. (Which made Sorey’s appearance in the wildflower fields all those years ago all the more surprising.)

It made this world a bit of a culture shock.

Oh, Mikleo had received an education that was proper for a budding keyblade master; an education right alongside Sorey, who wouldn’t take no for an answer, even with Gramps’ refusal to consider him as a mastery candidate. They had read countless books, listened to Gramps’ lectures, listened raptly to stories from the Elysian villagers – some refugees from destroyed lands, some former keyblade masters themselves, and all of them with stories of the worlds beyond the stars. But the theory of worlds distant, strange, and mysterious was…very different from the real thing.

The roar of engines from the racing tracks was still going strong, even as the sun dipped below the horizon. Colorful lights glittered on the buildings, and streetlamps flickered to life, one by one, as they walked the cobblestone streets. The sweet smells from the roadside stalls made Mikleo’s stomach growl – Sorey had run off so early that morning, and he’d run after him straight away; with nothing but his keyblade and the clothes on his back. No time to grab any of the supplies he’d been so dutifully preparing for his upcoming assignments as a master – Mikleo fretted over how he was to care for and protect Sorey like this. Then fretted further at the thought of _not_ having found Sorey as quickly as he did. Then fretted some more, just because.

(Really, it would have been more peculiar if Mikleo hadn’t found him straightaway. Sorey’s heart was a blazing light even in the deepest darkness; a star in the night, the sun in Mikleo’s sky. Mikleo was a faithful satellite, and he would sooner dash himself to pieces than let anyone steal Sorey away.)

Mikleo swallowed hard, trying his best to not act like some sort of tourist; to not stare slack-jawed at the towering buildings, at the throngs of people, at the lights and colors and sights and sounds. Sorey’s hand in his own grounded him; it guided him through the streets, sure and confident. As if Sorey hadn’t been here for only a few hours, himself – as if he wasn’t probably overwhelmed, himself.

“Where are you dragging us?” Mikleo finally demanded as they reached a large, open area with a pavilion. “It’s getting dark. We need to find shelter, and make a plan on how we can gather supplies. Or were you not paying attention in survival training? And then there’s the matter of money—”

Sorey grinned over his shoulder at him. “It’s okay! I’ve got it all taken care of. She told me to meet her here after seven.”

_She?_ Mikleo fretted more. He’d left Sorey alone for less than a day and he was already fully willing to go wandering off with strangers. Strangers promising him money. What would have happened if Mikleo hadn’t gotten here in time? Stranger Danger had _also_ been a large part of their survival training, not that Sorey had ever managed to fully understand the concept. A heart without darkness just _couldn’t_ , and it was so utterly frustrating. Sorey was so gullible, and too trusting, and—

“There you are, dear. And right on time.”

Mikleo looked around, then down. A mouse woman stood before them, dressed in a voluminous pink gown. The crown atop her head told Mikleo everything he needed to know about her station – well, that and the guard retinue of magically-animated brooms that flanked her. His mind raced, trying to remember a suitable greeting, trying to remember his etiquette lessons. He managed to gave a stiff, awkward bow at the waist. Elysia didn’t have a system of government – unless late-night chats with Gramps by the fireplace counted – but Mikleo had read enough to understand the concept of kingdoms and rulers, and to understand the importance of being gracious and respectful. The keyblade was a powerful tool, but a proper master knew the importance of allies. And right now, the two of them needed all the help they could get.

“G-greetings. My name is Mikleo. Sorey and I are travelers, and...”

“Oh yes, Sorey’s told me all about you! And you are just as lovely as he said!” The mouse woman tittered a laugh. “But where are my manners? I’m Minnie. I’m pleased to meet you, Mikleo.”

Mikleo’s cheeks burned red. “…t-thank you.”

“Now then. It’s late, and I’m sure the two of you could use some supper and a place to sleep for the night.” Minnie made a graceful motion with her hand, and the guard brooms began to march in place. “Sorey told me that you’re quite the ice cream expert, so I do hope our kitchens meet your standards…”

The kitchen met Mikleo’s standards, and would have even if he _hadn’t_ been exhausted and starving. Sorey had thoroughly stuffed himself as well, and Mikleo only managed a half-hearted scolding on not trying to talk while eating, and chewing with his mouth shut. Sorey was just so _excited_. He was positively glowing, and that beautiful smile of his was so bright. Even brighter still when Minnie showed them the castle library on the way to their guest rooms – Mikleo completely failed to hide his own excitement at the sight of so many books. Minnie had just chuckled and left them to it; providing them with a bell to ring when they were ready to be shown to bed.

With the last ounce of responsibility left to him before the library fully took its hold, Mikleo swore that he’d get Sorey to bed at a reasonable hour. That hour had come and gone, and they were still curled up together in a single armchair, pouring over books, and debating back and forth – as if they were back in their tiny shared home in Elysia, instead of in a vast strange palace, worlds and lightyears away from home.

Mikleo let his eyes droop briefly. The crackle of the fireplace was warm. Sorey’s chest was warmer still, and so comfortable against his cheek.

They’d always dreamed of exploring the worlds together; together, both as masters, both as equals. But they lived in dangerous times. Worlds were collapsing, and darkness was slowly spreading.

He, himself, was from a world that no longer existed.

He’d been sent to train under Gramps by his family, to uphold the tradition of his line. Then one day, the letters from his mother and uncle just…stopped. He still woke up in tears, sometimes; after dream-nightmares of that awful memory of Gramps sitting him down and explaining that he could never go home again.

Gramps had sealed off Elysia, then – Elysia was such a tiny world, and could so easily be overwhelmed by darkness. But one night, when Mikleo was weeping over his lost home, the light of a meteor shower caught his eye through his tears.

One meteor was even brighter than the rest – Mikleo traced its path with his finger across his window. It seemed to wander across the night sky, lost, aimless, and lonely. Mikleo understood the feeling. Still tracing his finger against the glass of the windowpane, he pointed to the wildflower fields just outside the gates of town. The meteor twirled thoughtfully, then descended; a falling star for Mikleo to wish on.

He closed his eyes, and did so.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Mikleo awoke to the feeling of a small hand on his arm. He blinked in the low light, and saw Minnie’s form swim into focus in the low light cast by the smoldering fireplace.

“It’s late, you two,” she quietly scolded. Sorey was still fast asleep – he always slept so deeply. “Let me show you to a proper bed. You’ll get a crick in your necks sleeping like that.”

She was, of course, referring to the way they were crammed in the chair together; Mikleo half-sitting on Sorey, Sorey half-out of the chair entirely. It was the only way to enjoy a good book, but left something to be desired when it came to sleep. Mikleo nodded, then carefully set about to disentangle himself from Sorey without waking him – he’d summon a barrier bubble to carry him with as Minnie showed them to their room, or perhaps summon his armor to do it. No, no, the bubble would be best; he’d been practicing a marionette spell to animate his armor remotely, but he hadn’t perfected it, and he didn’t want to drop Sorey. Sorey would probably still sleep through it, but it would just be so embarrassing to fumble in front of a stranger.

Minnie sighed dreamily at the sight of Mikleo gently moving Sorey’s limbs, of pulling him upright enough to more easily lift without jostling him too much.

“You two make just the most darling pair,” she declared, finally. “It makes me miss my own sweetheart that much more.”

“I—wh—” Mikleo sputtered, his cheeks blazing red again. Honestly, he wished he wasn’t so easy to rattle. It was so unbefitting of a master. “N-no, you’ve…you’ve got the wrong idea, I’m sorry. We’re not…it’s…not like _that_ , we’re just friends…”

Just friends. Nothing more. Sorey was so innocent and sheltered, and loved everyone and everything. It was Mikleo’s duty to protect Sorey’s light, and…and keeping his feelings to himself seemed like the only way he could keep that promise. Light was warm, and beautiful, and brought joy to everything it touched. It was meant to be shared, meant to be free. Terrible things happened when people wanted to keep a shining light all to themselves.

So. Just friends. Nothing more.

Minnie giggled, one gloved hand over her mouth. “Oh? I see. My mistake,” she said, sounding far too amused. “Well, I’ve got two beds all ready for you, if you’d like to follow me.”

Mikleo sulked a bit as he finished arranging Sorey, then bubbled him up with a flick of his wrist. The geometric panes of the magic glimmered in the low light, and played warm colors across Sorey’s sleeping face. His heart’s ache at the sight was familiar, and was so wonderful to feel.

“Sorey is such a dear, sweet young man,” Minnie said as they walked the halls, Sorey floating in tow behind them. “I’m sure I don’t have to ask you to keep him safe, but…”

Minnie trailed off.

Mikleo tilted his head. “But?”

Minnie sighed and shook her head. “…perhaps you could stand to be a little less hard on him. You both want to explore? See the many sights the worlds have to offer? A single dream, shared between you. He told me you’ve been friends for ages. But you seem to not want to share that dream of yours anymore.”

“It’s not—it’s not that,” Mikleo said quietly. “It’s one thing to talk about adventures as children, and another to face them in the flesh. I…just can’t bear the thought of him being in danger.”

“Speaking from experience, holding down the fort while your sweetheart plunges into danger a thousand worlds away is its own kind of unbearable. And Sorey doesn’t seem to be the kind of boy who likes sitting still.”

Minnie gestured to the bubble to prove her point. Sorey had tossed and turned in his sleep as they walked, and was completely upside-down. And still fast asleep. Mikleo smiled at the sight, then reddened again at Minnie’s laughter.

“My apologies again for comparing the two of you to my Mickey and I,” she said, sounding entirely sweet and entirely insincere. “But I hope you understand my intent.”

“…I do,” Mikleo said quietly.

He hadn’t been planning on taking Sorey back to Elysia _immediately_. But after they’d seen a few worlds together, just a few worlds, enough to satisfy their curiosity…and after Sorey saw firsthand what kind of danger was out there…Mikleo was hoping that Sorey would agree to go home willingly.

And if he didn’t – well. It hardly mattered now that they’d settled on this arrangement.

They arrived at the guest room, and not a moment too soon. Mikleo felt tired enough that he was sure he’d fall asleep halfway through the process of falling into bed. He floated Sorey inside and carefully deposited him on the bed as a precaution (turning him right-side-up in the process). He gave Minnie another grateful bow.

“Thank you so much for your generosity,” Mikleo said. “I don’t know what we would have done without you.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Minnie assured him. “You can stay as long as you need, and come back any time. Get some rest, and we’ll chat more in the morning.”

Mikleo toddled inside, but the light from the hallway did not disappear behind the door. He turned, and saw Minnie watching him still, her expression sorrowful.

“Tell me. Someone who chases a dream that’s completely out of their reach, something that’s wholly unattainable for them, even with all the determination and hope in their heart. They chase it all alone, until they’ve dashed themselves into pieces in the process. Would you consider that…foolish? Wasteful?”

Mikleo didn’t know what he was being asked, really. He blinked, then slowly shook his head. “No…no. They tried, after all.”

Minnie smiled sadly. “…Sleep well, you two.”

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hey._

_Can you hear me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I’ve been watching you for a while now. I’ve been wondering something._

 

 

 

 

 

_What’s most important to you in life?_

> Friends.

> Seeing the world.

> Getting strong.

 

 

_I see. I suppose I understand you a little better now._

_I’ll talk to you again soon._

 

\--

 


End file.
